


The Fifth Wife

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Determined to get the diary of Katherine Howard back from Sam, you have broken into his hotel room. He is surprised to see you but refuses to give you what you want. You are sure you can change his mind - somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Wife

            You are in Sam’s Drake bed when he comes into his hotel room.

            You hear the electronic beep of the door unlocking and then the sound of his shoes against the marble foyer. The hotel room is pitch dark. You can imagine him slipping out of his jacket. He wouldn’t hang it up. He’d probably toss it in a chair. You make a mental bet that Sam will be wearing a faded t-shirt with baggy jeans.

            As you prop yourself up in Sam’s bed, you imagine him crossing over to the small kitchen. Rafe had seemingly sprung for suites for everyone involved in his project. You didn’t understand it. Surely, the group was supposed to be looking for their treasure, not wasting time in nice hotel suites?

            In any case, you hear the noise of Sam opening a beer. Ah, so he hadn’t been out so late for fun. Maybe Rafe was making everyone work for once. You can practically see Sam twisting the top off of the beer and taking a swig from the bottle. He will be tired. Maybe a little grumpy.

            He will be a lot grumpier when he finds you in his bed after having broken into his room.

            Finally, you can hear him coming down the hallway. You have positioned the pillows comfortably around your head. He had taken too long to come to the hotel room so you have been reading one of his books that he had thrown onto the dresser.

            Sam reaches over and turns on a lamp. The bedroom is illuminated with a flush of low lighting. He is about to take a sip of his beer when his eyes land on you. His eyes widen.

            “Jesus, you take forever,” You say, “I got so bored.”

            Sam sputters, “What the hell are you doing here?”

            You close the book and drum your fingers against the cover, “I was hoping to be gone by this point, actually. See, I only broke in because you have something of mine. I want it back.”

            “You need to go.” Sam says sternly, putting his beer on the dresser and coming over to you.

            You pull away from him, wagging your finger, “Nope, nope. Not so fast. Not until you give me the diary. I was just going to take it back. But you hid it well. For once.”

            He narrows his eyes at you. It has been a long time since you have seen Sam Drake. In another universe, another time where the two of you worked together, you were lovers. Looking at him now, your brain shows you a flash of vibrant imagery – the two of you getting drunk together, Sam helping you off a ledge in a broken down temple in the middle of the jungle, Sam’s lips against yours, and finally, the break-up followed by his theft of the diary.

            “The diary isn’t yours. It belongs to Katherine Howard.”

            “Who, may I remind you, got her head chopped off by her loving husband, King Henry VIII,” You slam the side of your hand against your other hand, miming the execution, “I found that diary. You stole it from me when you decided you could get your kicks elsewhere. I want it back.”

            Sam crossed his arms. In doing so, you can’t help but remember how his hands felt pinning you down, fucking you into the mattress so long ago. You push the thought from your mind and stare up at him.

            “You’re not getting the journal. We found it together. Technically, I put in way more effort than you to find it. You don’t know what to do with it to begin with. I, however, do.”

            You get to your knees on the bed, trying not to lose your cool. You know how to press Sam’s buttons. You always have. You want that fucking diary.

            “Sam. Samuel. Come on, don’t be such a dick,” You say brightly, “What are you going to do with that thing, anyway?”

            “You know what I’m going to do with the diary. Treasure is involved. You don’t deserve it.” He snaps at you.

            You are leaning forward slightly, giving him a flash of cleavage. You can see his eyes dart to it before looking back up to you. _Come on,_ you think, _give me the diary._

            “And you’re going to give Rafe the diary, really? That spoiled little rich kid? Come on, Sammy.” Your fingers are curling around his belt.

            Sam yanks away from you, out of breath, and pushes your hands away. You can see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat when he swallows hard. He is remembering too – the way you two used to fuck, hard and brutally, all over whatever hotel room you were staying in.

            “I know what you’re trying to do. It won’t work.” He says through clenched teeth.

            You pout, “Why not?”

            “I have no interest in sleeping with you.”

            “Well, that’s a fucking lie.” You laugh.

            Sam’s eyes narrow at you, “You need to leave. Really, leave. I’m not giving you the diary. I’m not telling you where it is. So get the fuck out, okay?”

            For a spilt second, you almost think he is serious. He looks angry enough. His arms are crossed again. He hasn’t shaved in two days and he looks tired. You can smell the cigarette scent off of him – Sam always smells like cigarettes.

            But then his eyes flick to your lips. It is only for a second but you see it. It is all you need to see to know you can press your advantage.

            “Samuel,” You say, slinking off the bed and going towards him, “I promise I’ll be a nice, sweet, lovely girl if you just give me the diary. I’ll give you a cut of the treasure and everything,” Your voice is lilting, musical, as you wrap an arm around his waist, “Just tell me where you hid it.”

            You tilt your face upwards to Sam’s, silently pleading for him to give in and kiss you. You wouldn’t mind fucking him again, in all honesty. If you were brutally honest with yourself, maybe that was why you snuck into his hotel room to begin with. Sam wouldn’t have kept the diary here. Maybe you just wanted to see him again.

            As Sam lowers his lips to yours, you realize your heart is skipping beats, and you want him to touch you.

            Just before the two of you kiss, Sam pulls away from you and grins wickedly, “Had you there, didn’t I?”

            He steps away from you, still grinning as you realize he has tricked you. He hadn’t been falling for your act. No, all Sam has done has made you realize you really want him to touch you again.

            “Nice try. You know, you were very convincing. Actually, I’m starting to think there you did really want to kiss me.”

            In spite of your best efforts, your face is flushed with colour. God, you hated Sam. You really hated him.

            “Give me the diary!” You finally snap, losing your cool.

            Sam’s grin widens, “There you are! I was wondering where you were hiding! Coming in here, acting all cute and adorable, pretending you’re a decent human being.”

            You glower at him before going, “I’m not going to ask again –”

            “Or what?” He challenges you, moving towards you, “Or what? What will you do if I don’t give you the diary?”

            Sam is so close to you now. He is looking down at you with an expression you can’t read. Your breath catches as you take in his scent – cigarettes mixed with beer on his breath. On any other man on this planet, this scent would turn you off. Yet on Sam, you relish in it.

            “What are you going to do, huh?” He repeats in a low voice.

            Your throat feels dry. You hadn’t expected reacting like this to Sam being this close. It is as if your brain has shut off. You keep flashbacking to Sam inside you, Sam holding your hips as he enters you, the way you used to pull his hair when he ate you out and you find it hard to focus.

            “You want the diary, baby doll?” Sam is mumbling in your ear now, inches away from your skin, “Or did you just come here to get fucked? Huh? Missed me?”

            You have no idea how the tables have turned on you so suddenly. But Sam has seemingly taken control. He hasn’t even touched you yet but the mention of him fucking you seems to have thrown you completely off balance.

            He is still whispering in your ear, “I remember how you like to be fucked. Hard and fast. I bet no one else has been fucking you like I have, isn’t that right?” He wraps one of his fingers around a lock of your hair and gently tugs on it, “Diary was just a pretense for me to fuck you, wasn’t it?”

            You feel as if all the air has been squeezed out of your lungs. You finally look up at him. He trails a finger underneath your chin and then over your lips.

            “Why don’t you get on your knees for me and suck my cock?” His voice is gruff with desire and you know you are going to do anything Sam Drake asks you to.

            You are dropping to your knees, fumbling with his belt, yanking it off and throwing it to the floor. You unzip his jeans as Sam runs his fingers through your hair. Nothing has even happened yet you are soaking wet. You want to suck him more than anything else on the planet right now – including the diary.

            Sam is hard as a rock. You grip him and slowly start to jerk him off before you take him in your mouth. You are too impatient for foreplay, too impatient for anything else besides Sam’s dick in your mouth. He is warm and hard in your mouth as you run your tongue along the head of his cock.

            “Spit on it.” Sam orders you and you obey.

            You can’t remember ever taking orders from him. Normally, the two of you were always challenging each other in sex. If anyone was more submissive, it was Sam. The fact that it has shifted so much is making you more turned on than you ever would have expected.

            “Now suck it again.” His breathing is catching each time you touch his dick.

            You slip his cock back into your mouth and his fingers tighten in your hair. You can hear him moan a little as you take as much as you can of him in your mouth. Then you pull back and smear his cock against your lips.

            “Look at how pretty you look with my cock against your face,” Sam says to you, looking down at you with unmistakable lust in his eyes, “I forgot how pretty you look like that. On your knees, sucking my cock.”

            Your head feels light from how turned on you are. His dick is back in your mouth as you bob up and down on it. Sam holds your head in place and his dick remains in your mouth.

            “I think you should apologize for breaking into my hotel room.” He says to you.

            He is holding your head in place and you are unable to move. Your lips are wrapped around his cock as he asks for you to apologize. You try to speak but your apology comes out as mumbled noises.

            “I can’t quite understand you, love, you need to speak a bit clearer.” Sam says as if he is asking you to repeat yourself in a regular social setting.

            You try again but the result is the same – with your mouth stretched out and his cock down your throat, it is just garbled noises. But Sam moans at this and releases his hold on your head. His dick slips out of your mouth but you grab it, jerking him off as he looks down at you.

            “I’m going to fuck you now. Bend over on the bed.”

            You manage to get to your knees. Your lips are covered in spit and pre-cum and Sam seems to love the sight of you like that. You are trying to take off your skirt but he has lost interest. He turns you around on his own and pushes you down on the bed. You are bent over it now, your toes barely touching the floor as he hikes your skirt up around your waist.

            “You wore underwear. Step up for you. So proud.” Sam says before he reaches for your underwear and tears it off of you, throwing the pieces to the floor.

            You gasp at him ripping it off of you and then he is spreading your pussy open with his fingers and entering you. You moan into the bed, closing your eyes. You are dripping wet. Sam enters you in one fluid motion. He grunts and holds onto your hips. You have missed this way more than you would ever want to admit.

            He begins to pound you, hardly stopping at all. Your feet try to make it to the floor but it is impossible. You are pinned down by Sam’s cock and his hands gripping your waist. All you can do is take his dick.

            “Yes, yes, yes, Sam, please…” You are moaning over and over again as your fingers grip the bed, bundling the fabric of the quilt around your fingertips.

            He reaches over and grabs your hair hard, knowing you love getting your hair pulled. You moan and arch your back, feeling Sam pull your hair back.

            “Yes, Sam – don’t stop –” Your breath catches as you moan again, feeling your orgasm building.

            “You love being fucked into the mattress like this. Came all this way just for me to fuck you like this, didn’t you?” Sam says, his voice strained as he slams into you before letting go of your hair.

            You moan out in agreement as your head falls forward. Then Sam’s hands are off of your hips and are grabbing your arms, pulling them behind you. As he holds your wrists, all you can do is take his dick. There is no way to move or even try to thrust back on him. Sam holding your arms makes you like a rag doll and you can’t get enough of it.

            “I’m going to fill you up with my cum, baby doll.” Sam groans as you bury your face into the bed, still unable to move from how he is holding your hands.

            Then he is climaxing. You can feel his cock twitch in your pussy as he lets out a strangled moan. He sounds so good, you think to yourself in your muddled brain, as he fills you up with his load. You can feel how warm he is as he lets go of your hands.

            You are limp against the bed. Your clit is swollen from the need to finish. Sam probably won’t finish you off, you think as you try to get feeling back into your legs. It would be his own personal revenge.

            But Sam is getting on the bed, pulling your legs helpfully up so you aren’t bent over anymore. You roll on your back out of breath, feeling Sam’s cum still inside of you. Then he is slinking over you, bringing his lips crushing down on yours.

            You let out a whimper of pleasure as his fingers start to rub your clit. He is going to get you off, you think with happiness, as his finger rubs your clit in circles. You are already so close.

            “Look at you, filled with my load as I get you off,” Sam whispers in your ear, “You look perfect like this.”

            One hand is holding onto the side of the bed and your other hand is gripping Sam’s arm as he gets you off. You are shivering and your hips buck as your orgasm starts to roll through you. You roll your head back, your eyes fluttering closed as you ride out your climax.

            Sam doesn’t stop rubbing your clit as you cum loudly. You are a twitching, sweaty mess. Your clothes are sticking to you as you collapse against the bed. Sam presses his fingers against your mouth as you suck them clean from his own cum and yours.

            When you are done, Sam plops down next to you. The two of you are breathing heavily. Your limbs feel numb from pleasure.

            Breathless, you turn your face to Sam’s and smile at him.

            “So, what about that diary?"


End file.
